Dracoria
by Hails.the.Mermaid
Summary: A birthday one shot for a good friend of mine.


**A/N: This is a birthday present for my beautiful friend Toria Rae. I love you and happy birthday. Enjoy!**

"Diagon Alley!" Toria shouted as she threw a fistful of Floo powder into the fire place on a sunny late August afternoon. It was quite last minute but she had promised to take her brother and sister off to purchase their supplies for the Hogwarts school year. She thought that maybe she could grab a little something for herself while out. After all, her twenty-fourth birthday was the next day.

The twins followed their older sister into the fire place and were off into the marketplace. "Alright, let me see your list again. For your third year you'll just have a few books and potions supplies. But, of course, with the growth spurt you two have gone through this summer, you'll probably need new robes as well," Toria said, eyeing the list that the young girl had handed her. With a nod, she walked off, waving the twins toward Flourish and Blott's.

After some time of searching through the store for books on the required school supply list, and also a few leisure reading books, the small crew paid and set off toward Madame Malkins to be fitted for new robes. The twins stood on small wooden stools while two witches began measuring them in every way possible, making small conversation here and there about the kids' summer activities and if they were excited for school to start again. . . Toria wandered around the store, eyeing some nice new robes for herself when a handsome wizard caught her eye. He was tall, blonde, with piercing silvery gray eyes. It took a moment for her to recognize him but there was no mistaking the permanent—and oddly striking—sneer that pulled down at the corners of his mouth. He was Draco Malfoy, one of the Slytherin boys that had graduated from Hogwarts the same year as she. He must have recognized her as well, because as soon as his gray eyes met her green ones, his sneer turned into a smirk.

"Hi Malfoy. How are you," Toria said to the Slytherin, letting her Hufflepuff friendliness come out. "I am well," Draco said coolly, eyeing her up and down and raising his brow. How did he not notice her beauty when they were in school? "You look fantastic. You may call me Draco by the way," he added with half of a grin.

Toria smiled in return. "Thank you. You look good yourself." The Hufflepuff laughed at the half grin, internally swooning at how strangely handsome he was. "You can call me Toria. Would you like to head to the Leaky for a couple of drinks? My brother and sister should be done with their robes soon." Draco's half grin came back and he nodded.

It didn't take much longer for the robes to be done and paid for before the group of four was leaving Madame Malkins. "Umm. You guys take the Floo back home. I'll be back a little later okay?" Toria handed a small pouch of Floo powder to the twins as she spoke. They eyed her suspiciously but nodded and went off to the nearest Floo to get home. With the twins gone, excitement filled the witch's veins as she walked back to the pub with her fellow Hogwarts alumni.

The couple stayed at the Leaky Cauldron for over an hour, having a few drinks, chatting and catching each other up on life since Hogwarts. As they loosened up a bit, their friendly talking turned into subtle flirting, the tension building up little by little. Finally, when he couldn't stand it anymore, Draco made the first move. He leaned down and placed his lips softly against the other's, kissing her gently as she kissed him back. Oh, he was a good kisser and oh, it felt so good to be kissing him in the corner of the pub, and _oh, they wanted more_. Draco pulled away and looked at the beauty in front of him with lust filled eyes. "Do you want to head back to my flat?" Toria grinned and nodded with excitement. The two of them were off to the Floo, catching some very suspicious looks from bystanders in the pub on their way out.

As soon as they got into the fireplace at Draco's flat, their lips met again and clothes started dropping on the floor in a trail to the bedroom. Their lips were filled with fire and passion, lust and craving. Draco undid the witch's bra and through it aside, parting with her lips to look at her perfect, breasts and her pierced nipples. "Holy fuck," Draco breathed as he caressed the witch in front of him. He leaned down and began placing rough, hungry kisses down her neck, leaving a bruising bite behind after each kiss, enjoying the moans that escaped her lips with every movement. "You're so beautiful," Draco muttered into her skin as he made his way down and engulfed his mouth around her nipple. A moan escaped Toria's lips once again as she spoke. "Fuck. I want you."

Hearing Toria say she wanted him released a growl deep in Draco's chest. He moved his mouth back up to hers and kissed her hard, biting her lip and massaging her tongue with his own. He picked her up, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist, and carried her the rest of the way to the bedroom. Draco threw the witch up against the wall as she desperately reached to remove the remaining bit of his clothes. After he helped her, releasing his throbbing hard cock, he slipped his hand into her lace knickers and started to massage her warm, wet core. The rhythm started out soft, teasing, before the Slytherin started adding more pressure and speed. "Mmm, yes, cum for me, Toria," Draco cooed seductively. It wasn't long until Toria came for the first time. With his heart melting smirk, Draco relished in her orgasm, watching every ounce of pleasure in her face between kisses. "One down," the wizard whispered into her ear with arrogant satisfaction.

Toria watched as Draco dropped to his knees and pull off the knickers that were still there, leaving the Hufflepuff girl completely nude in front of him. He licked her wetness and placed a soft kiss before throwing her a teasing glance. "Fucking tease," Toria joked with a laugh. Draco stood up and went to kiss her again but she dodged the kiss and dropped to her knees. It was her turn to get even with him. She kissed and licked along the length of his cock. Every so often she would start to engulf him into her mouth for only a second. Finally, after some teasing, she gave in to his moaning and begging. She plunged her mouth onto his cock and began to stroke it with her mouth long and hard. "Holy fuck. Toria," Draco was barely able to get the words out through his own moans and heavy breathing. He tangled his hand into her hair and proceeded to fuck her mouth, helping her bring him to climax. Finally, his pleasure burst and he came all over the beautiful face in front of him, groaning loudly as he did so. She looked so sexy with his load busted all over her face.

Toria had just barely finished cleaning her face off when Draco was picking her up and carrying her off to the bed. He threw her on the bed, setting aside something she hadn't seen, and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I'm not done with you yet, baby." The Hufflepuff woman giggled as she grabbed his face and pulled him down to kiss her. Oh, there was something addicting about those lips. . .

Draco moved downward and positioned himself between Toria's legs. He rubbed the pad of his thumb along her swollen clit, grinning widely when she bucked underneath his touch. He leaned down and licked her sweetly before moving his tongue rhythmically along her clit, savoring the moans and the gasps when he reached a particularly sensitive and pleasurable spot. He decided to stay in that specific spot in order to bring her to climax once again. More sucking, licking, massaging, shouts of "oh fuck" and "yes, right there" and Draco had her cumming harder than she had before. "You taste so good," he mumbled into her thigh before coming back up to face her.

Grabbing his cock, Draco positioned himself to enter her. As he did, he let out a groan immediately. She was so tight, so wet, so perfect. . . Toria gasped. "You're so big," she said, her voice filled with pleasure. The wizard fucked his witch slowly for only a few short seconds before he began to crave more. He went deeper and harder and still his craving to have more of her was not met. He flipped her over and grabbed what he had thrown aside earlier. It was leather hand cuffs and a leather riding crop. "Do you want to play with these?" he asked. Toria looked at them, excited. "Please?" was all she could manage to get out.

With her wrists cuffed to the bed post, a safe word set just in case, and the riding crop in his hand, the Slytherin began to grab her arse, gently gliding the crop in circles with his other hand. Finally, there was a loud _smack!_ Toria whimpered and begged him to go on. So he did it again. And again. Draco slid himself inside her from behind, continuing to smack the crop across her arse and back while he plunged his cock deep inside her. "You like that, you naughty, slutty little witch?" Another whimper of pleasure came from the witch below. Draco leaned forward and dragged the crop across her chest and stomach, stopping to tap rub it in circles along her clit. Wanting his hands free, he threw the prop to the side after giving Toria's arse one last hard smack. The wizard used one hand to grab her hip forcefully, admiring the red marks and pink welts that were sure to bruise in the morning. He used the other hand to wrap around and play with her clit some more. She came once again, quickly, and Draco's ego was started to swell. "Already?" He teased.

Toria was no longer bound to the bed post. With a change of positions, she was laying on her back with her legs hiked up over Draco's shoulders. He was pounding hard, bracing himself with one hand, while the other reached up to play with her bouncing breasts. "Fuck, Toria. You're so. Fucking. Tight," Draco said through each thrust of his pelvis. A particularly hard thrust had the girl squirming beneath him. "Draco. Fuck me harder," Toria moaned as she grabbed at and dug her nails into every inch of the man she could reach. Draco obeyed, creating a steady, hard rhythm right where she moaned the loudest.

"I'm going to cum," the witch panted. But her wizard was not having that yet. "Not yet, baby. Hold it and let it keep building," Draco said. Toria did her best to obey, her eyes shut tight and her muscles tightening as she attempted to hold in her orgasm, causing the wizard's eyes to roll back. "That's a good little horny slut," Draco groaned deeply, "doing exactly as I say. You look so sexy trying so hard not to cum." The wizard felt himself getting close to orgasm and he, too, was holding it until he was ready for the other cum. Toria's body was quivering with the desire to let go but Draco still was not ready to let her release. "Not yet. . . Hold it. . ." He grabbed her hair and pulled her head to force her to look at him. "I want to see your eyes when you cum," he said, "right now. Cum for me again, baby." Within seconds, he felt her throb around his cock, heard her scream his name, watched her throw her head back and arch her back, all signaling her release.

Draco pulled Toria up so she was sitting on top of him and bit her neck and her chest, biting every bit of her he could reach as she rode him. He wanted her to bruise. He wanted to mark her. He kissed her lips, massaging her tongue, and then went back to biting her some more. Her nails dug into his back. He was sure there would be blood but he didn't care. It felt amazing. Just as she didn't care that there would be bruises covering her body. It felt amazing.

The Hufflepuff grabbed the man's face and pulled him to kiss her once more, holding him there as she rocked her hips back and forth. She nibbled his lip, caressed his tongue. He held her hips, hugged her back, and began to thrust into her harder, matching the rhythm of her hips. They continued on until Toria threw her head back. She was close yet again, as was Draco. They both moaned nearly in sync, grabbing, scratching, and biting every inch of the other's body they could reach. "Draco, I want you to cum for me now," the witch moaned. Toria came first and Draco continued to thrust right through it, too close to his own release to slow down. Finally, he came, his cock twitching inside of her as he did so.

The couple collapsed onto the pillows, hot, sweaty, and breathing too heavy to say anything at first. The bed was soaked with sweat and cum. After they caught their breath, they cuddled up next to each other. They talked and talked for what felt like hours, simply enjoying the other's company. Before long, it was time for Toria to go. She got dressed once again. "Owl me, will you," she said, giving him a chaste kiss before grabbing a handful of Floo powder from the pot on the fireplace mantle. "Of course," Draco said with a grin. One last kiss and she was off.


End file.
